


Tsukiyama Tumblr Prompts

by SageMasterofSass



Series: Requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Requests, Tumblr Prompts, fluff and cuteness!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you said

**Author's Note:**

> erinamelena asked:
> 
> Idk if you're still doing it, but for that drabble prompt thing, I am requesting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for 19, 20, or both. :) If you're still doing it, I would love to read anything you wrote! Your fics are wonderful!
> 
> 19\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were
> 
> 20\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear
> 
> Oh, thank you! I’m glad you like my fics uwu. This little piece was fun to write, and its super fluffy too. Honestly it’s been too long since I wrote these dorks. Hope you enjoy it!

Tsukishima knows he probably shouldn’t be doing this, but that doesn’t make him move from where he has his back pressed to the wall, head tipped towards the doorway so that he can catch Yamaguchi’s voice as it carries through the air.

“No, yeah, it’s beautiful, I love it!” Yamaguchi says, and Tsukishima smiles. His boyfriend doesn’t get to talk to his mother often since she’s almost always out of the country, but she does call from time to time, and he knows Yamaguchi loves those calls. Usually Tsukishima tries to find something else to do, to give his boyfriend some privacy, but there’s nothing here for him to do and nowhere to go.

“It’s all hardwood, and you should see the windows! They’re my favorite.”

It’s their first apartment. They’ve only just signed the papers, gotten the keys. There’s nothing in here yet; it’s all empty spaces waiting to be filled and the soft scent of wood. Tsukishima could go stand in another room, but he likes listening to Yamaguchi enthuse about this. Their own place, their _home._

Tsukishima’s favorite thing about it is the large bay window in the bedroom with the window seat. He can already picture Yamaguchi curled up there with a blanket and a pillow, listening to a playlist Tsukishima has made him and reading one of his favorite books while rain patters quietly against the glass and Tsukishima pretends to sleep so that he can watch him for a little while longer. He’s looking forward to waking up to it.

“I think Tsukishima loves it too.” Yamaguchi pauses, listening to some question Tsukishima can’t hear before he answers. “We were living together before, but this is different. This is just ours, you know? Before it was me living at Tsukki’s place. This belongs to both of us.”

Tsukishima tilts his head back against the wall, closes his eyes, smiles.

_Home,_ he thinks.


	2. Won't let anything happen to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> "I won't let anything happen to you" with tsukkiyama pleeeeaaase! Your writing is amazing!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re a doll, anon! <3

“Tsukishima do we have to?”

Yamaguchi stares up at the towering structure in front of him, and feels a fine tremor work its way through his body. Fuck, he can’t do this. But when he glances at the boy at his side, Tsukishima looks slightly annoyed with him, mouth twisted down at one corner.

“It’s just a roller coaster.”

“I know that!” Yamaguchi argues. “I just…”

Above them, a cart rockets by on the track, accompanied by metal clacking and the screams of the people in the seats. His mouth goes dry.

“I really don’t like them,” he finishes lamely.

There’s a long stretch of silence between the boyfriends, the noise of the amusement park around them suddenly feeling muted and distant. Then Tsukishima gives a little sigh and turns to face Yamaguchi fully, taking his hands and clasping them tightly.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima starts, quietly, earnestly, and Yamaguchi already knows he’s fucking done for. He can never say no this boy goddamnit. But the blonde isn’t done, and before Yamaguchi can raise his white flag and admit defeat, he goes on. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you, right?”

The words stun Yamaguchi, so that his eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open a little.

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time. Holding your hand, if you want. There’s no reason to be scared, alright?”

Slowly, Yamaguchi nods, and he can’t help the thrill in the pit of his stomach when Tsukishima smiles at him and takes his hand before pulling them into the line. He rides such a high that the next day, when asked, he can’t even remember the damn roller coaster.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my [tumblr](http://scribespirare.tumblr.com/) is open for requests!


End file.
